


Bang Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, kink sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching an old RT Short involving a prop gun, Gavin can’t get the idea of Ryan threatening him with a gun in bed out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends! my friend pointed out that there were very few gunplay fics, and NO freewood gunplay fics so here i am.

Ah, nostalgia.  
  
Sometimes, Gavin just enjoyed watching old videos from the company, so when the Rooster Teeth Short 'Prank King' was suggested to him while browsing YouTube, he decided to spare the five minutes and forty-seven seconds it'd take to watch it. He laughed when the pizza smeared over Gus' pants, reminded of how much Burnie had complained that an entire pizza would go to waste and then proceeded to steal a couple pieces of pepperoni before he'd been shooed away.  
  
Gus looked like he hadn't aged in the past three years, honestly, and he giggled when the man fell out of the trash can, remembering how he'd skinned his knee. Joel looked handsome in his suit, as did Burnie, and Gavin hadn't realized how fake that gun appeared until now. Wow, Joel's mouth looked big when he makes that face and he snickered at the rabbit-y front teeth.  
  
Another gun was pulled from the box, this one more realistic and much more shiny, and Gavin couldn't help but be distracted by the brightness of it. Joel pressed it to his head, face completely serious, and Gavin's gut jumped for a second. The unexpected feeling made his brow furrow but he continued watching anyways as the gun trailed down to his lips, Joel's tongue reaching to meet the barrel. A flash of Ryan holding the same gun to his own head made his greenish eyes widen in shock. He paused the video exactly where gun and Joel finally met and turned away, blushing furiously.   
  
The thought of Ryan holding a gun to him had come so suddenly and unexpectedly, but he'd be damned if the image wasn't stuck in his head now. He could almost taste the metal pressing against his lips, cold and firm and unrelenting. His dick twitched and he groaned, slipping a hand down to lazily palm at himself as the fantasy played through his mind in choppy bits, focusing on certain points of importance. He froze when he heard the door unlock, crossing his legs quickly and snapping his hand up to his side.  
  
"Uh, hey babe." Ryan entered to an extremely red-faced and guilty-looking Gavin, his eyebrow cocked curiously. "You okay?"  
  
"M-me? Yeah! I'm fine! Why would you ask that?" Gavin's tone turned accusing and Ryan held back a smirk.  
  
"Calm down there, killer. I was just wondering why you look like a teenage boy that just got caught wanking by his mom." To his surprise, Gavin only blushed deeper. "Y'know, if I  _did_  catch you in the middle of touching yourself..." He moved closer, voice dropping to a low purr. "I'd be more than happy to assist." His fingers grazed Gavin's cheek and the Brit jumped at the contact, yelping before standing suddenly.  
  
"Uh actually I have to go get a shower!" He squeaked before rushing off, leaving Ryan confused. The Gent rolled his eyes, confident it was just Gavin being Gavin, before turning to the still-open laptop. It was an old RT Short, presumably before Ryan worked there, and he quirked an eyebrow at the frozen frame of Joel with a gun almost in his mouth.   
  
"Had Gavin been....?" He licked his lips, grinning. Perhaps Gavin was hiding a little something after all.  
  
-  
  
It wasn't that he had a crush on Joel, Ryan decided after some suggestive remarks about the older man drew no reaction. So, that left the only other thing really prevalent in the picture; the gun.  
  
However, Ryan wasn't one to act on a hunch (he'd done quite a lot of tests before he'd ever even considered asking Gavin out the first time), so it was time to get creative.  
  
"This game is really fun!" Michael praised as he shot down an enemy, scoring another point for team lads.  
  
"Seriously though-Michael! You bitch!-the guns on this game are fucking over-the-top ridiculous, and I love it." Geoff agreed, wielding an overpowered revolver by the name of Screamer.  
  
"Mine won't damn bloody work!" Gavin complained, mashing buttons, and Ryan laughed when he glanced over to see his boyfriend had chosen to use the Energy Leash and couldn't figure out how to whip people around. Instead he was just constantly picking up and dropping a random player in their party, not causing any damage in his effort.  
  
"I thought you guys would enjoy the gunplay in this game." Ryan responded, watching Gavin's cheeks tinge pink.  
  
"It's a sex thing!" Ray blurted, making the others laugh aloud, and that could have been the end of the conversation had Gavin not been keen to add to it.  
  
"So. We all know something Ryan's into now." He joked, but his voice wavered ever-so-slightly.  
  
"Well, y'know. A man shouldn't mix his personal and work life." He grinned, teeth peeking out over pink lips, and winked at Gavin.  
  
"Woah. I think the star couple just found something new to try." Jack teased, and Ryan was certain he'd never seen Gavin's face such a dark shade of red. The Lad spluttered, nearly choking on his drink.  
  
"N-no! I mean, I'm not... I wouldn't ob _ject_  but..." He trailed off, faltering on the inquisitive eyes now trained on him, and his mouth clamped shut.  
  
"Alright assholes, let's just get back to killing each other." And Ryan was fine with Geoff's request.  
  
Besides, he'd gotten what he needed.  
  
-  
  
"Y'know..." Ryan spoke up suddenly, petting Gavin's hair as the younger man's head rested in his lap. Gavin hummed happily, cracking an eye open to look up at him. "I don't think I've ever showed you something special I own." He remarked, nudging Gavin to sit up as he did.  
  
"What is it?" Gavin inquired, head tilting to the side slightly. He followed Ryan as the Gent strolled to their bedroom.  
  
"It's a surprise." Ryan sifted through the closet, tossing the occasional garment to the side.  
  
"Is it a vibrator?"  
  
"Please, Gavin. You've seen all of those." Ryan bent down to move a box, humming when he felt Gavin squeeze his ass appreciatively. "Ah! Found it!" He emerged with a plain black box, holding it carefully in his broad hands.  
  
"I'm still completely lost." Gavin admitted, taking a seat beside the older man on their bed. The confusion didn't last long, however, when Ryan opened the box to reveal a gun and small box of ammo. Gavin's eyes widened in shock, muscles tensing at the sight.  
  
"It's a three fifty-seven Magnum. My dad gave it to me when I turned sixteen. He said I should use it for safety." Ryan lifted it, carefully, fingers grazing over the silver barrel before gripping the smooth, wooden handle. "He had this part," He pointed to the wood and Gavin steadied himself with a breath, determined to pay attention. "Specially crafted out of a broken table his grandfather had made. It even has the Haywood name engraved in it." He flipped it, revealing the slender writing that indeed showcased the older man's last name.  
  
"It's, uh, it's beautiful, Rye. Why are you showing me this now, though?" Gavin questioned, gulping; they'd lived together for a solid four months and he'd never mentioned it before.  
  
"Honestly, I forgot about it. I've never really been big on guns, even if I did grow up in Georgia. Besides..." Ryan looked up, narrowing his eyes, and Gavin opened his mouth to ask why he suddenly looked so serious, a question that was never voiced as he was suddenly forcefully pushed onto his back, one hand on his chest while the other pressed the muzzle of the gun against his temple.   
  
"I finally have a reason to." Ryan finished in a growl, crawling onto the smaller man and pressing their bodies together, chest-to-chest. Gavin whimpered in surprise, the weight of the gun heavy against his skin. There was a stark difference between his fantasies and this moment, and it all rested in the feeling of power and danger in the gun. It was like an energy that radiated through his skull and spiked out over his body.  
  
"Listen, if you don't want this, you can leave right now." Ryan quirked an eyebrow, lifting himself up just enough to give Gavin room to squirm out. "We can pretend this never happened." He waited for a total of ten agonizingly long seconds before lowering himself again, legs on either side of his lover.  
  
"I didn't think so." He hissed, dragging his tongue up Gavin's neck to the shell of his ear. "Now, tell me, Gavin..." He lazily ran the gun down the Brit's cheek, resting it under his chin with enough pressure that Gavin's neck was craned upwards. "Does this turn you on?" His finger danced dangerously over the trigger and Gavin whined as Ryan's knee pressed against his erection, already straining in his jeans.  
  
"Y-you damn bloody know it does." Gavin gritted, a weak attempt at keeping at least some control over his situation.  
  
Ryan clucked his tongue, trailing the gun further down and using the muzzle to hitch up Gavin's shirt. "I wouldn't have such an attitude with the man holding a gun to you." He snarled, leaning in to connect their lips in a rough kiss. He slid his tongue into the other's mouth, tracing his teeth and Gavin moaned into it when the gun teased his nipple, cold metal proving too much for the sensitive area.  
  
"I-it's not loaded anyways." Gavin grunted, and Ryan's eyes sparked with something dangerous yet incredibly sexy.  
  
"You sure about that?" He retracted the gun to push it into Gavin's mouth, tilting it sideways so the front sight didn't cut the roof of his jaw. Gavin's surprised yell was muffled by the metal and he flicked his tongue out to taste it, the remnants of gunpowder leaving a bitter taste on his lips. "Let's test that." Ryan's grin was predatory as his finger slipped against the trigger.   
  
Gavin thought about objecting, but really, was there a better way to die? He closed his eyes, almost preparing himself, when the loud 'click' of an empty chamber sounded in his ear. He breathed out heavily through his nose, filled with relief and the smallest, nagging feeling of disappointment.  
  
"Suck." Ryan barked the order and adrenaline kicked through Gavin, making him hyper-aware of every touch and bump of his body against the older man's. It was a bit awkward to suck off the gun due to it's irregular shape, but Gavin did the best he could, exaggerating the slurps and moans in a way that he knew would make Ryan's dick harden. He was proven right when Ryan ground down against him, their clothed cocks rubbing together in a way that had Gavin's hips jerking to meet him, and soon they were dry-fucking one another like horny teenagers, any attempts at keeping a steady pace with the gun lost on him.  
  
"Fuck, I can't take this anymore!" Ryan carefully removed the gun from Gavin's mouth, replacing it with his own as he smashed their lips together in an all-too-needy kiss, positioning himself to better thrust against Gavin. "You're gonna make me cum in my fucking jeans, Gavin. The way you fucking moved with that gun in your mouth,  _fuck_." His fingers twitched and he held out for a second longer before any self-control broke. He dropped the gun by Gavin's head for a moment to unbutton the younger man's jeans, ripping them off with very little finesse, dragging his boxers with them, before discarding his own. The shirts came next, and Ryan ducked down to barrage Gavin's furry chest with messy kisses, reaching a hand down to press their lengths together and stroke them as one. Gavin moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow as his fingers tugged on Ryan's sandy blond hair.  
  
Ryan's hand found the gun again and he brought it down to rub against Gavin's erection, relishing in the mewls and squirms he received. He mouthed up, sucking and biting dark hickies into the tanned skin, marking the young man as his. "You want me to fuck you?" He breathed, smirking when Gavin nodded furiously, hips bucking up against the gun. Ryan pressed the muzzle to Gavin's balls, applying soft pressure and massaging them as he retrieved a condom and lube from the nightstand.  
  
"Rye,  _please_! It's s-so g...so fucking  _good_!" Gavin cried, his cock flush against his abdomen, and Ryan bit his lower lip as he slicked his fingers.  
  
"You wanna take this slow?" He questioned, hand suspended in front of Gavin's hole.  
  
" _No!_ " Gavin practically snarled, yanking on Ryan's locks roughly, and the older man pressed in two fingers with little preamble, enjoying the way Gavin gasped at the sudden stretch. "Fuck! Fuckin'  _finger_  me, fuckin'  _please_ , Rye! " The Gent responded by scissoring his fingers before moving them in and out rapidly, adding a third and teasing Gavin's prostate.  
  
"Ryan! Please!" Gavin begged, but Ryan's sapphire eyes were nearly black with lust and a thought struck him. He brought the gun back up to press against Gavin's temple and quickened his fingers, making the young man thrash under him.  
  
"You could cum like this, couldn't you?" Ryan purred, digging the gun deeper into Gavin's hair. "Without me even touching you once. Let's test it." He hooked his fingers, flicking them back and forth, and the time that it took Gavin to spill onto his stomach would have embarrassed the younger man were he not so desperate to have Ryan inside of him. He shook as he came, a sinfully delicious and surprisingly loud moan escaping his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"So fuckin' sexy, Gav." Ryan praised, placing sweet kisses to the other's lips as he slipped on the condom and made sure he was lubed enough. "Ready?"  
  
"Please." Is all Gavin said back, his voice cracking slightly. The desperation made Ryan's cock twitch and he slid in with little resistance, giving a little experimental thrust that made both of them groan. Ryan moved the gun to point at Gavin's chin, exposing his neck for further bites and kisses as he picked up a steady rhythm. His hips smacked into Gavin's and he didn't hold back as he fucked the younger man, occasionally firing the empty gun against the younger's throat as a reminder to the danger it held, how if Ryan wanted to, he could easily load it and end Gavin's life.   
  
The threat only heightened Gavin's pleasure and he wrapped his arms around Ryan, scratching down his back and leaving angry red trails behind. The older man groaned his approval, capturing Gavin's lips between his teeth and pulling playfully as his pace quickened. "Fuck, Gav, I can't make it much longer." He whined, his grip on the gun faltering for a moment as Gavin shuddered, muscles clenching around his hard cock.  
  
"Cum for me, Rye. Please." Gavin coaxed, reaching down to grab the Gent's ass and guide him in deeper. Ryan lost it, his pace coming undone as he reached orgasm, spurting into the rubber barrier. He collapsed onto Gavin, letting go of the gun in favor of bringing the younger into a bear hug, his face nuzzled in the crook of the Brit's neck.  
  
"Well that was fantastic." Gavin panted, wincing slightly when Ryan pulled out and tied the condom before tossing it in the bin beside their bed. He picked up the gun, absently twirling it in his hands as Ryan dropped beside him and pulled him closer.  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, I'm really glad you discovered this little kink of yours." Ryan lightly took the gun and returned it to it's box. "Though I'm sure my dad never intended it to be used this way." He chucked and Gavin blanched, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Ew, don't mention your dad after we've just had sex."  
  
"Good ol' papa Haywood. I'm half of him."  
  
"Oh my gosh, stoooop. I don't want to imagine having sex with your dad ew!"   
  
"Just imagine, that man helped make me."  
  
"Ryan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
